Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med
Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med is the 17th episode of Season 2 of Mighty Med. ''This episode aired on July 22, 2015. Click here to view this page on the Lab Rats: Bionic Island Wiki. Plot When Chase and Donald Davenport create a groundbreaking energy source with a new piece of technology, The Incapacitator from “Mighty Med” tricks Chase into thinking he’s a potential buyer and takes off with the device. Chase is severely injured in the process, so Kaz and Oliver take him to the hospital to treat him. Meanwhile, Adam, Bree, Oliver, Leo, and Skylar try to track down The Incapacitator before it’s too late. Cast Main Cast * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz * Jake Short as Oliver * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm Recurring Cast * Carlos Lacámara as Horace Diaz Superheroes * Jilon VanOver as Tecton * Mike O'Hearn as Gray Granite * Jenelle McKee as Gamma Girl * Brett Johnson as Blue Tornado * Carly Hollas as Solar Flare II * Jeffrey James Lippold as The Crusher * Unknown as Mr. Quick * Unknown as Lizard Man Special Guest Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Villains * Damion Poitier as The Incapacitator Absent * Devan Leos as Alan Diaz * Augie Isaac as Gus Trivia * It is a crossover of the two Disney XD shows: "Lab Rats: Bionic Island" and "Mighty Med". * This episode was part 2 of one hour special and aired on Wednesday, July 22. * Tecton made an appearance in this episode and fought Adam. * Ambrose was mentioned; he apparently drew them the location of the Incapacitator. * Kaz and Chase temporarily switched intelligence so Kaz could heal Chase. They switched back at the end of the episode. ** Kaz used his super intelligence to trick the Incapacitator into taking the virus from Chase's chip, making the Incapacitator kill himself. * This crossover marks the second time Bradley Steven Perry and Tyrel Jackson Williams appear together since ''Pants on Fire. * Skylar says she might like Oliver more than she realized, seeing as she was jealous of Bree and Oliver. ** Bree liked Oliver and thought he was cute. They flirted throughout the entire episode. * The Invisible ambulance makes its reappearance. * There was a love triangle between Oliver, Bree, and Skylar. * Adam accidentally tossed the wormhole transporter off the Eiffel Tower. * At the end of the episode when the Lab Rats leave without saying goodbye to Horace and he says, "What, were they raised in a basement?", which is actually true. * Horace is unaware of the existence of bionic technology, despite the world knowing of the Lab Rats' existence. However, Kaz was already semi-aware of it. * When Bree tried to remember if Oliver reminded her of anyone, Skylar said that Oliver reminded her of Bree's brother, Chase, Bree agreed, which immediately ended the crush between Bree and Oliver. *Kaz and Oliver were unaware that each bionic student has their own chip making it almost impossible for them to become bionic. However, Kaz does later discover Chase has a chip. * Kaz managed to pronounce the word ambulance correctly, despite not being able to in Less Than Hero. *This episode served as a backdoor pilot for the spin-off series Lab Rats: Elite Force. *This is the first time someone mentions Skylar having ears smaller than normal, the second is in Thanks for the Memory Drives. * This is Disney XD first crossover. Gallery Userbox Episodes Videos Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes that have aired in 2015 Category:Episodes that premiered in July Category:One hour episodes Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Episodes with Fight Scenes Category:Episodes with Horace Category:Episodes with Tecton Category:Episodes with Gray Granite Category:Episodes with Gamma Girl Category:Episodes with Blue Tornado Category:Episodes with Solar Flare II Category:Episodes with Mr. Quick Category:Episodes with Lizard Man Category:Episodes with the Crusher Category:Episodes with the Incapacitator Category:Crossover Episodes